The present invention relates to a measuring system for controlling perpendicularity of a pile during driving of the pile, in particular perpendicularity of an offshore pile which pile may have a typical diameter of about 5 m and a length of 60 m.
JP 57201422 (A) discloses a method in which a leader is positioned at a set place on the basis of detected angle on the leader side, and then a pile is positioned at a set angle on the basis of detected angle on the pile side in order to raise the accuracy of driving a pile. A drawback of this method is that the detector is exposed to considerable accelerations during driving of the pile, which accelerations may exceed 2000 [g]. This severe condition limits the suitability and the choice of detectors.
FR2407457 A1 discloses a device for detection of perpendicularity per se for use with a pile.